narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deddo Fūryoku
Deddo Fūryoku is a jonin from Sunagakure although he isn't anymore he and his brother Raifu Fūryoku are the top ranked bodyguards in charge of protecting the Kazekage. After slicing a man in half with his jutsu for urinating on his dead mother's grave he ran from the village becoming a missing-nin in the process. He is still loyal to the Sand Village due to the fact when he learned of the Kazekage being kidnapped he decided to free him with a all-out assault, much to his dismay it didn't work barely escaping from the hideout. He is the third member of Yūyami and is partnered with Izaya Mūa. Appearance Deddo is best known as being a "pretty boy" he was the most popular among the females of his class and was then envy of the males. His looks now still leave females swooning with his emerald eyes and dark brown hair. He often wears layers as in a normal t-shirt and a overshirt worn on top of that. He wears his military dogtags proudly as he still has love for Sunagakure. Personality He can be very conceited about his appearance as he takes a lot of pride in it, but he still cares for his friends and doesn't mind roughhousing. He acts very feminine and often tries to give fashion advice to Izaya when they are on missions. That being said when the chips are down he is willing to sacrifice everything he has to protect those he loves and cares about. Deddo also likes to play pranks on Kaminari with help of a reluctant Izaya. History Deddo was born the younger son of a prominent family in Sunagakure and he was often shown to be the more ambitious of the two often going to places to practice Jutsu's he always strived to be something more. He loved life and was concitered by many to be extremely handsome. His excitement for life's wonders changed however when his mother and father died from a sickness and Deddo was placed in the care of his older brother. He became reclusive and began to hate others who had families. Sensing the life slowly being drained from his brother Raifu began to console him and began to live for his brother's happiness. And after many years Deddo finally emerged from his depression and elected to join the Sunagakure military forces to help his village out in anyway possible. Deddo quickly became one of the most promising rising stars but sadly one night as he was visiting his mother's grave a drunk man stumbled into the grave site and urinated onto the tombstone this cause Deddo to fly into an unstoppable rage and in mere seconds sliced the man into tiny pieces. Awaking from his altered state Deddo realized the gravity of what he has done and fled into the night. Once again consumed with depression and self-hatred for what he did Deddo believed that suicide was the only way out and began to walk off a nerby cliff but, before he plunged into the casem below he was saved by Kaminari and was talked out of suicide. After exchanging stories for a time Kaminari convinced Deddo that anyone would've done the same in his place and that he shouldn't feel bad for what he did only strive to move on a become better then he was before. Upon hearing this Deddo's spirit soared and emerged from his depression for a final time and quickly joined Team Yūyami becoming their third member. Category:ShinobiOfDeath Category:Ninja Category:Sunagakure Category:Jonin